User talk:The doctor
Non-canon Wiki "...Non-canon Wiki, a wiki that I am finding increasingly frustrating..." what are you finding frustrating with the other wiki? --Sneg 12:06, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :There are a number of issues I find really annoying about the wiki. The thing that really bothers me is that we have no administrator coverage. The founder of the wiki has stated that he doesn't bother with the wiki as he is working on an encyclopedia for non-canon works elsewhere. We have been the subject of vandalism like any wiki, but no-one is able to clean it up, for instance we've had a picture of a bottom on the wiki for over a week. Plus no-one pays any attention to efforts to improve the look and style of the wiki, something which has been done well over here in recent days. After six months I'm just fed up. :Anyway, thanks for the welcome :-)--The Doctor 12:16, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Well, we're hoping to have this wiki be as good as Memory Alpha (if not better - gloat gloat). Thanks for coming over to the "Fan Side" :-) Looking forward to more of your work. --Sneg 12:32, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Best Destiny That's perfectly alright, Doc. It's an in-joke reference to Diane Carey's novel anyway (I can't be the only one to think of that), and because of that, I hesitated to add it to the "Open use" category. But certainly, feel free to use the title, or the idea in any way. Thanks for asking! :-) --TimPendragon 02:53, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Adding Ships Hey there... when you are adding ships, could you please do us a huge favour? Add a redirect to the name and the registry, i.e. USS Constant (NCC-10588) should have a USS Constant and NCC-10588 redirect back to the normal article. If there is more than one ship of the name, throw in a on the USS page and/or NCC page. It just keeps housekeeping (from what I understand) a lot tidier if you do. Thanks! --usscantabrian 20:01, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Ship Recognition Manual / Last Unicorn Games Hiya, Doctor! I was going Googling some ship names and NCC numbers to try and find info for those oh-so-many redlinked ships that are clogging up . I found a lot of articles on Memory Beta from LUG's , which is unlicensed just like The Fires of Armageddon sourcebook. I just realized that's probably wordier than it has to be. Anyway, I was wondering if we should import those ship articles from Memory Beta, and if you were aware of any further LUG (or other) data that needs to be relocated here? --TimPendragon 23:19, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :I feel your pain, believe me. He can make good and valuable contributions, but Mike has a habit of making a place unbearable. He kept pulling his passive-aggressive BS here, kept getting called on it. Eventually he got fed up with us not falling for his shenanigans and basically disappeared from here. I'm sorry similar things are transpiring on Memory Beta. :In any event, I'll check what links to the SRM page, and start copying the articles from MB. Thanks, Doc. I hope things get better over there. --TimPendragon 02:03, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks very much ... for the fixes on Krotus and Thelian. That'll teach me to create entries while multitasking at the same time! My best to you and yours in this New Year! --RahadyanS 00:01, 23 January 2008 (UTC) USS Shepard question Let me check my books and I'll also ask AlexR, whose knowledge of Trek tech far exceeds mine. --RahadyanS 10:32, 24 January 2008 (UTC) :I suspect that I used two sources (both secondaries, sadly) for the NCC number for Shepard: memory beta and http://steve.pugh.net/fleet/oberth.html If the number has any more solid basis, it might be in blueprints that I don't have. Both of the plans that might be relevant that I do have are the Glenn class plans and the Strategic Design Oberth plans (neither of which has mention of ships beyond the titular ones). I'll dig further. --RahadyanS 13:41, 24 January 2008 (UTC) ::Here's the response from AlexR, quoted with permission: ::Actually, as I recall, the original listing of Gagarin-class scouts was concocted by myself and Steve Stein (of the USS Lagrange back in the '80s). We started from the reference in FASA's "Trek III" Sourcebook that gave an initial registry range for the class, and built from there, as well as assigning ships to those numbers. Our naming schema for those ships was "early Terran astronauts" and we filled in numbers from 630 up to about 650 or so. --RahadyanS 02:50, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::That's great, thanks RahadyanS (-: --The Doctor 09:01, 28 January 2008 (UTC) NF source Okay, I wasn't aware of one of the stories was already on trekbbs, I just checked the main pages for external links and didn't go after individual episode articles. I'll change it now. – 09:26, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :No problem, it was after all a mistake on my part. – 13:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Time Lords Yeah, I hope I can do the race justice. We won't be seeing any Time Lords as such really, and "The Doctor" will only be a fob-watch graphed personality onto one of our main characters, but I won't spoil any more. =D --Luke80 12:25, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Patronus source Noticed you created this article, do you want to source it or is it something that is no longer relevant to your series? – 09:34, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Cool, just thought I'd check. Shame you wasted your effort putting it what could have been the right place for it and the guy never attempted to do anything constructive with it. – 15:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ummm.... "though this probably isn't enough for you" - Was that directed at me, or meant empirically? 07:55, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Deleting your series I'll take it that you don't want me to start going on an orgy of deletion until after you and Talon have talked. Though not everything needs to be deleted if it comes to that, the articles and info relating to what was released (the pre-series story and I think part 1 of episode 1 are on trekbbs) before the series was discontinued can remain. Shame this has happened. – 03:07, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Re:Photomanipulations I am really not that good at it, have a look at ST Photo Manipulation Archives and you'll see really great, top quality photo-manipulations. They are also very good at making non-human characters. If you register at the forum you can make requests or just look around to pick up tips. If you want someone to put together photo manipulations, these are the guys I'd pick. – 08:47, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ISS Tamerlane Thank you! And of course you are more than welcome to use the Mirror Universe Counterparts of the Tamerlane. There once was an idea for a Mirror Tamerlane story on the board, but I think I've successfully nixed it from the episode lists (The idea was too small... all of my episodes tend to weigh in at 120+ pages!), so you are totally in the clear! Of course, you will keep me up to date on the project, right? :D Alas, Little Mean T (I assume that the mirror universe it would be "mean"), I knew her, Horatio! :D That's totally awesome! :D ---G Re:Fighter pilot ranks To tell you the truth I've never really thought about it. might have an opinion on this as he set up the Federation Starfighter Corps ranks. – 03:19, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Reply: Rift Fleet Well it is not an RPG exactlly. If you info on it then check out my user page for info on the Mini-Adventure on it. Also I am starting to meet people on ZD (ZDaemon) who are into Dr. Who. Can't believe the arguement I had with them too. So yea check out my user page for more info on me and my ideas. Rift Fleet 15:54, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Well Doctor i just would like a wiki where people could share ideas on Star Trek stuff with out them having a site to post their story on. Because I am having trouble making a site and I am sure that other people have trouble making a site. My point is have a wiki where people can host their stories, ideas, etc. with out the trouble of making a website, could this be done? Rift Fleet 17:47, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Memory Gamma???!!!! Why in the name of the Great Spirit have I not been told this??? Rift Fleet 17:53, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Yep I've packed and moved already! User:Rift Fleet 18:05, 10 October 2008 (UTC) If you have the time check out my story on Memory Gamma and reply here on my talk page to tell me what you think of it. Rift Fleet 22:24, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Theleth Hey, Doc, if you want a photomanip of Affleck as an Andorian, I could take a crack at it, or the folks over at STPMA would be able to help. :-) --TimPendragon 16:51, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Cool, I'm at work now, but give me a day or two, and I'll see what I can whip up. As for the backlog at STPMA - well, they just came through Octoberfest Request Month, which was an attempt to clear up all the outstanding requests. It was mostly successful, actually, so things should get back on track. Try 'em again - my Andorian skills are okay, but some of those guys put me to shame. :-) --TimPendragon 17:03, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds like quite an interesting crew! I'm looking forward to reading it. :-) One suggestion about the forums - from what I've seen you might get a quicker response by asking for one or two at a time rather than all at once. Big lists seem to scare people. And, just so you know, I've seen some excellent Caitians and Bolians there. You should be pretty happy with what you get. :-) --TimPendragon 21:13, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I've got two Affleck-as-Andorian images for you, here and here in my PhotoBucket album. They're not perfect, but I think they'll work for you. Andorians are a challenge! If you like them, feel free to use one or both however you wish (just credit me, if you think of it!). If you can't stand them, like I said, someone at STPMA can probably do better. :-) --TimPendragon 05:54, 3 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey, you're welcome, Doctor. Yup, I agree the second one is a bit better, but I figured I'd put up both for you anyway. Glad you like 'em! :-) --TimPendragon 09:12, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hey, Doc, I think I'm going to try and redo these for you. Something about the antennae is bugging me, I think I made them too small. I'll try and get to them tonight. --TimPendragon 21:53, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Reversions No problem. I don't think the kid means any harm, but he's really starting to tweak my last nerve. He doesn't get that writing about Trek on a wiki or writing fanfic is okay. And he's not listening to anyone. --TimPendragon 05:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Link templates I saw you creating link templates, and I was wondering what I need to do to create one that works. As you can imagine, I'm getting a little tired of typing Star Trek: Sigils and Unions every time I need to reference my series, and if there were some way to create a shortcut, that would be great. How do I do it? Thanks! Nerys Ghemor 16:50, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Other Knights Actually, Doctor, you're very much on my list of people I'd like to see contribute. Scott and Jono are on my shortlist, too, but I haven't actually asked anyone on the STEU yet; the only reason Liberty and Dark Horizon are mentioned is because they're friends of mine, and we've been talking about it off and on for a few months. So yup, please consider yourself and Star Trek: Daedalus officially invited to take part. Things are still in the pretty preliminary stages, of course. I'd like to get at least a couple more Pendragon stories finished and published online before the major work starts. But by all means, think of ideas, and what might have happened to your crew had Leyton's coup been successful and triggered a relatively brief Federation Civil War, as opposed to the Dominion War. I think you can get a feel for the timeline by my articles, but I should probably work up something of a primer for participating authors. While I'm working on that, feel free to bombard me with questions. And seriously, thanks for being interested. That means a lot. :-) --TimPendragon 02:03, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :All good observations and questions. Yup, things like the Borg incursion of 2373 would have still happened, though the response would have been somewhat different. The fleet in sector 001 would have been mostly ships loyal to Admiral Leyton, and though the Enterprise still would have come to the rescue and gone back in time, Lt. Hawk wasn't killed. The Thallonian Empire still collapsed sometime thereafter, but with the Excalibur destroyed and the Civil War still going on, no ship was sent into for several years; Mackenzie Calhoun would still be "out in the cold" as it were. A good deal of New Frontier, thus, didn't happen. :As for Maximum Warp, I never read it; all I know is the back cover blurbs. If you want those events to have happened, that's fine by me. Same for Gateways, though I honestly wasn't that fond of that series' portrayal of the Iconians. When it comes to stuff like that, I'll leave it up to each author if they want to incorporate something from the novels. Though events from the DS9 Relaunch would be significantly different. :Events for DS9, in general, are quite different in the Pendragon timeline. Shakaar is assassinated in " " because Odo and Sisko are trapped on Earth. The wormhole is sealed from late 2372 until Sisko discovers the Orb of the Emissary early 2375. However, he doesn't join the Prophets, Jadzia doesn't die, Dukat...well, I'm not sure what happens with Dukat and Ziyal. Rom still marries Leeta and eventually becomes the Grand Nagus, though. :Since Starfleet's too busy fighting itself from mid-2372 to early 2374, they never get involved in the Klingon-Cardassian conflict, and so the Martok Changeling isn't exposed and Cardassia and the DMZ get blown all to hell, thus providing the impetus for the entire Pendragon series. After the war's end, Admiral Nechayev advocates a more isolationist stance from the Federation Council - "fix our own problems first" - and so for three years, the galaxy is kinda left to fend for itself while the UFP rebuilds. When a new President and Starfleet C-in-C come into power in 2377, things start to change as the "Nechayev Doctrine" is rescinded. Over the next two years Project Restoration turns Empok Nor into a new DS9 (an idea I actually had a few years before Nog towed the station to Bajor in " ", lol), and most of the original crew signs back on. :And finally, Voyager. Things are mostly the same as we saw in the show, being so far removed from the war. Contact is still made with the Prometheus, and I imagine the crew's reaction to the Civil War would be somewhat different than hearing about the Dominion War. Things might have gotten a bit more tense between the Fleeters and the Maquis (maybe, I don't know), and some of Janeway's actions may have changed. I've toyed with the idea of keeping Rudolph Ransom alive, though I haven't fully decided. The Pathfinder Project still went off, and all that stuff with Barclay was the same. I see Starfleet throwing a lot of its effort into recovering Voyager - sort of a "huzzah" PR victory to help erase the memory of war. I don't think a future Janeway came back and gave them a way home (she would have come from a drastically different future than she did in the show), but yeah, they still got back in early 2378. :And all the while, the Romulans are out there, watching all the chaos... :It's all long-winded and rather complicated, I know. Sorry. Heh. Feel free to hit me up with questions, anytime. --TimPendragon 15:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::And if you can make sense of all that gob, wow. I just reread it and I'm lost. Sheesh. --TimPendragon 19:52, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::Not as such. Odo was still infected with Section 31's morphogenic virus, which was passed along to another Changeling, and then to the rest of the Great Link before the wormhole was closed. While Bashir was able to find the cure for Odo, he was unable to get it to the Gamma Quadrant in time, and the Great Link was ravaged. Some Founders survived, mostly those in the Alpha Quadrant or in distant parts of the Gamma Quadrant that were warned in time not to rejoin the Link, plus the other Hundred like Odo and Laas. When their gods died, most of the Jem'Hadar committed suicide, and took many of the Vorta with them, though again, I'm sure some of both survived. This left a decided power vacuum in the Dominion, which I really haven't given much thought too, beyond searching for the Hundred, and some vengeful Founders wanting to wreak havoc on the solids. Starfleet would learn of this sometime after the wormhole was reopened (" "), when the Defiant led the first post-war expedition into the Gamma Quadrant (around the time of " "). I've left the fate of the Gamma Quadrant pretty vague. One would assume it would take the Dominion many years before being able to mount a war against the Alpha Quadrant, though "Founder terrorism" would continue. The Federation would try to negotiate with the "new Dominion," of course, but...who knows? :::One thing I do know about Gamma Quadrant events is that the real Martok survived. After the Jem'Hadar suicide, I imagine him escaping from the internment camp and going on a kind of odyssey like Jake Sisko did in . Eventually, he'd return to the Alpha Quadrant, with the Sword of Kahless and begin the process of restoring honor to the Klingon Empire. Again, that's all broad strokes, nothing really concrete, and it's open for interpretation/revision. --TimPendragon 06:36, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Sure, Doc. Go ahead and email me. :-) --TimPendragon 02:27, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Daedalus Collab and other business Heyas, just curious if you had gotten my e-mails at all, wasn't sure if I was sending them to the right address. Also, I was curious if you had plans for Alison Hughes's character, or if it was OK if I designed her. --Talon Lardner 21:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the quick reply! I apologize if I sounded impatient, I was just worried that I was doing something wrong on my end. I'll take your advice to heart, and tweak a few things around, and possibly scrap the sick bay scene entirely. I'm glad to hear that you are OK, and I hope you aren't the worse for wear due to the past few weeks. --Talon Lardner 21:28, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Typhuss Nerys Thanks for bringing that to my attention and Typhuss has received a ban. – 17:36, 20 December 2008 (UTC) COTM You've always been very helpful on here so you more then deserve another nomination. – 08:43, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Re: USS Buran Hey there, works for me! I might alter "The Burnt Child" slightly to mention the in it. Actually, funny coincidence: I was tossing up whether the rescue would take place on the or Buran and picked Princeton! (I'm also going to alter "The Burnt Child" slightly as it implies the , Worsaae, and were the only ships that were rescuing survivors of Wolf 359 and that wasn't my intention.) Happy New Year! --usscantabrian 21:46, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for your kind words and for reading. The next story, "Starry, Starry Night", should be completed within the week if all goes well! My problem is I try to weave such a complex story that I'm not always happy with the final result but... we will see. Hope you had a great New Years! (BTW, changes made to the script, so Buran is mentioned.) --usscantabrian 02:02, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Mixed up Elizabeths... While browsing through the some the episode pages for Daedalus I noticed that you mistakenly had down as playing Elizabeth Shelby in Infinite, Split Infinities and All the Myriad Ways when it should've been . I fixed it for you. Hope you don't mind. -- AaronM 07:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) 506th Tactical Wing My apologies. I had the idea from a fiction I began writing back in June of '04. Feel free to delete what I had put. Sorry. --Ghostrider1701 19:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Ranks Any plans for this page? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 23:25, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Starfighter Corps ranks As you can see by wing commander, a good bit of the Starfighter Corps ranks template is marked as unknown. Do you have any plans to fill in the enlisted ranks? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 02:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've created basic pages for the enlisted ranks just to get rid of the red links. You can go ahead and make the changes you want. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 23:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Oy gevalt Really? They're supposed to be capitalized before names? I have to undo a lot of work I've done in the past couple of weeks then. Shit... --Kevin W.•Talk to me 10:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :My apologies, I just did a quick search online about rank and title capitalization and they all agree that it is capitalized before a person's name in both military and civilian fields. --The Doctor 10:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, crap. Can you answer my question about the Starfighter Corps ranks as well? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 10:10, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I didn't plan on working on them yet, but the other ranks were based on their usage by the British RAF, so I'd probably use their enlisted ranks as well, when the time came. --The Doctor 10:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, cool. I'll probably just add them into the template as placeholders then. Also, are the rank names always supposed to be capitalized? Some sources indicate that the RAF doesn't have the same capitalization rules as the USN and the rank names are always capitalized. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 10:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not completely sure on that point, I'll just go with the general rule of capitalized before names or uncapitalized elsewhere. Anyway, I'm going to have a crack at the enlisted ranks now and think about some insignia for them. --The Doctor 20:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Kuro's MSN address is karmellis@hotmail.com. You can try to get a request filled. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 22:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering Well firstly I wanted to ask who drew some of your character's images. I also wondered why you removed the DAE info from The Master's page. – SushiTheLegend 14:29, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh no, I meant characters such as Julienne Cochrane, Angelica Bennett, Robert Pachico, etc. – SushiTheLegend 15:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Deletions Do you also want me to remove the main page and Preceding Reputations as well? – 04:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC)